FanFic:Monster Hunter Advance Introduction
Introduction This fanfiction was made to run alongside Monster Hunter Advance, both to entertain you and to, in a way, show off some of Monster Hunter Advance's new features and monsters. New monsters that are being added into Monster Hunter Advance will somehow find their way here, either in a standalone bonus chapter or in a normal chapter, depending on the monster's strength and abilities. A monster that's either a minion or a weak boss will appear in a bonus chapter, while stronger monsters more along the lines of Rathian and stronger will appear in a normal chapter. As far as characters go, there will be characters you meet that are new, and some that have already appeared in a Monster Hunter game, whether it's a spin-off or a main series game. Notes Setting For a sense of time, the story takes place before the first monster hunter game oddly enough (MHAdvance itself takes place after MH1, but before Tri), a time when areas like Castle Schrade have yet to be destroyed. The story assumes that the plot line of Monster Hunter Stories took place during the first game, so Riders will appear. The starting village; Kokoto, the original Monster Hunter village. Here we can see the condition of everything more than a decade before the first Monster Hunter, and here we meet our first character. Protagonist Details Jack- Jack lives in Kokoto village and works the armory with his father. He is adept at forging weapons, and especially loves working with Flying Wyvern and Leviathan parts. However, he rarely gets to practice his craft, and spends most of his time making trips to the Verdant Hills for common materials like ore and bugs. He isn't particularly strong, but he is intelligent and has a strong sense of justice. Despite his expertise in weaponcraft, he has never wielded one of his creations. * Age: 19 Hilda- Hilda lives in Pokke, and will sometimes go on low rank hunting quests. She lives pretty comfortably in her own house, provided by the chief. In order to pay for the house, she runs her own Armory, but she tends to sell weapons in bulk. She has a lot of pride, but also excellent identification skills. She can tell you the name of almost any monster and it's relatives. Her weapon preference is Hammers, while she wears Lagombi armor while on the hunt. * Age: 18 Raven- Born and raised in Yukomo, she likes graceful and majestic monsters. While her parents had hoped for her to become a fearless hunter, she is deathly afraid of even the smallest predatory monsters. She likes eating and socializing with people, and wandering around (although she often ends up lost). She seems to have a knack for evading death, despite being almost entirely oblivious. Her weapon is a custom made Insect Glaive, while she wears specially tailored Mizutsune armor. * Age: 18 Devon- One of the Guild's top hunters, Devon has a huge fanbase, full of both civilians and elite hunters. He is confident to a fault, and often gets himself into incredibly dangerous situations because he believes he is above even the strongest monster. However, he does have a reason for his confidence. His arsenal and physical capabilities are extraordinary. His armor is made from custom heavy plating with a blue Ace Hunter jacket over it, and he wields a deadly Sword and Shield. He treats Raven like his little sister. * Age: 20 Darren- Devon's right hand man, Darren is strong and resolute, hoping to live up to Devon and fight alongside him as his equal. While he is not as reckless as Devon, he is willing to fight against monsters above his tier. He even admits that he gets in over his head way too often. He is skilled with many weapon types, and he wears an armor set similar to Devon, but with a red jacket instead. * Age: 25 Venus- Raised in the Schrade Kingdom, she has been filled with the corrupted morals and beliefs of King Schrade and the rest of his subjects. She serves as a Rider for Schrade, with a Mizutsune ally. However, unlike most Riders, she lacks a Kinship Stone of any kind. She has been desensitized to the emotions of others, even her monster. She wears light plate armor with additional protection from Velocidrome Hide. Her weapon is a pair of toxic Dual Swords that she uses for assassination purposes. * Age: 18 Gryvorn- "A golden warrior astride a great beast, vanquishing evil and restoring light to the world," as described in a traveler's tale. Gryvorn is a powerful Rider who wanders eternally, defending people and monsters alike. His face is unknown, since he always wears a dragon mask, even when sleeping. His lead ally is a Glavenus that has been infused with multiple elements, giving it a unique coloration. His other allies are a Tigrex, Azure Rathalos, Zinogre, Lagiacrus, and a Yian Garuga. * Age: 19 Chapter List Part 1 Chapter List Category:Fan Fiction